


Blame it on Brewfest

by DinoGlitter



Series: The life and times of Noel and Xanxus [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, World of Warcraft
Genre: Family, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pandaria, annoyed xanxus, blood elf/orc relationship, i am to into this idea, oc is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoGlitter/pseuds/DinoGlitter
Summary: They have been together through every little world changing event, and they owe it all to a Brewfest duel.  Now if only Noel would hurry the fuck up.





	Blame it on Brewfest

"I can't believe I let you drag me back to this shithole." A gruff voice complained.

"Stop moping Xan you wanted to come with me on this trip." A softer voice replied. "I told you I had a request for Fel lotus you could have stayed back home if you wanted.

The voices belonged to two very different beings. The first was a large hunk of walking muscles better known as an orc. His hair was black and shaggy, the length stopping at the base of his thick neck. A brightly colored array of feathers was tied to a bundle of the thick strands. The orc's skin was a light umber littered with pale scars of various sizes. He clutched a menacing shotgun in both hands. A scowl was set firmly on his face emphasizing his large tusks. A white male lion loyally followed at the orc's heels.

The second was much smaller in size and lithe in shape. At first glance, the figure could easily be mistaken for a woman with their narrow waist and smaller build, but up close they are obviously male. Their chest was flat and shoulders broad. A hood covered their head only revealing the glow of eerie acidic green eyes, a long thick ash blonde braid stopping at their navel, and a long pair of pointed ears. The elf sported a pair of wicked looking daggers on his hips. They were currently making their way through the Terrokkar Forrest.

"Trash should get it themselves." The orc grunted.

"Xanxus dear please lighten up, the sooner we find the herbs the sooner we can get back home." The elf replied in a fond tone.

"Noel just shut up and find the damn thing Bester needs to eat."

Noel smiled beneath his hood. He knew Xanxus wasn't going to let him go off on his own to another dimensional plane. They had been together for years, having met during Brewfest after the fall of Lord Kael'thas Sunstrider. He could still (barely) remember being drunk on several tankards of Shimmer Stout and challenging the orc, and his pretty kitty, to a duel. Xanxus had reluctantly agreed with the sparkly elf and took him out with a stampede of various colored cats. It was not Noel's finest moment, but it was the start of a very passionate and humorous relationship.

It was a rough long distance relationship and caused the two to become well known with the goblins that ran the zeppelins. Noel had lived in Silvermoon, while Xanxus resided in Orgrimmar. It was after a year that they decided to live together. Noel moved to Durotar and they settled in the cliffs of the Northern Barrens. Unfortunately, when the Cataclysm tore through the land they had no choice but to flee on the backs of Xanxus' black drake and Noel's Dragonhawk with anything they could save. They moved from inn to inn not making a permanent home anywhere. Xanxus put all of his pets but Bester in the stables. Noel took up a job of finding rare herbs for alchemists and tailors. They made the most of their situation.

When the Pandaren arrived they saw their chance to rebuild. Pandaria was beautiful and offered a similar peace that their Northern Barrens home had provided. They gained permission to settle on a cliff side overlooking Serenity Falls. Xanxus gathered more cats for his hunter stable and Noel started training with the Order of the Cloud Serpent. Their life was calm again and not even news of the Legion's return and a new Warchief could stop their relaxed life.

"Hey, is this it?" Xanxus asked snapping Noel out of his reminiscing.

Noel walked over and gathering the herbs and inspecting them. He grinned when he finally tugged out the roots.

"You are amazing dear." Noel laughed.

"I know." Xanxus scoffed pulling out his hearthstone. "Now let's go."

Noel pulled out his own stone and activated it. He was engulfed in a warm blue light and a tug in his belly made him aware of the teleportation. When he opened his eyes he was standing in front of Brewmother Kiki.

"Welcome back." She smiled ushering him to the bar as Xanxus and Bester appeared.

"So did you find the herbs?" She asked pouring him a tankard of Honeydew's finest.

"Of course." Noel replied pulling down his hood to reveal a soft and effeminate face.

"Whatever just go and mail that shit so we can go home." Xanxus huffed swiping his lover's drink and gulping it down.

Noel chuckled before setting down some gold for Kiki and heading outside to the post box. Xanxus nodded to the kind matron before leaving his seat to follow Noel. He made his way over to the stable and grabbed his giant gray wolf, Bella. He hopped on her saddle giving her a good scratch behind the ears. Noel approached a few minutes later and cooed at the wolf giving her a pat and a handful of jerky from his bag. He smiled up at Xanxus before hopping on behind the orc. Xanxus clicked his tongue signaling the overgrown puppy to start running. Bester ran faithfully alongside his master.

"So what's next for you Xanxus?" Noel asked as he perched his chin on the thick shoulder in front of him.

"I heard there is some guy on the isle of giants with white raptors." Xanxus replied.

"Let me guess." Noel smiled kissing his lover's neck. "You want one and will do anything to get it.

"No Shit." Xanxus said back as he tugged on Bella's reigns to slow them down.

They trotted down the stone path until they reached their home. A series of purrs greeted them as Xanxus' heard of wild cats rushed to greet them. A pitter patter of rushing steps sounded from inside.

"Daddy, Papa your home!" A happy voice squealed excitedly.

The couple smiled as their Cute little Pandaren Cub came barreling out to them happy to finally have her parents home.

**Author's Note:**

> [ glitteryreptiles < /a> Come hang out on Tumblr!](https://glitteryreptiles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
